


that didn't stop you before

by yawnralphio



Series: Fictober20 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, fictober20, let them eat cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnralphio/pseuds/yawnralphio
Summary: Buck and Eddie celebrate a milestone.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Fictober20 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	that didn't stop you before

“Did you remember to pull it out of the freezer?” Eddie asked, shrugging out of his suit jacket and draping it over one of the chairs in the dining room.

“Of course,” Buck said, working fitfully at the knot in his tie. He gave up after a moment and stepped closer to Eddie, one hand sliding up Eddie’s back to curl around his shoulder. Buck turned him gently until they stood just a few inches apart, and he lifted his chin.

Eddie smiled softly, warmed at such a simple gesture. He didn’t need to be asked anymore; he simply loosened the knot Buck had tied hours ago, and left the two ends hanging around his neck. He grabbed the tails and used them to pull Buck into a kiss, the spicy and sweet taste of ginger still lingering from their dinner. Whenever he ate sushi, he liked to leave the pile untouched until he was finished eating, and snacked on it while they waited for the check. It hadn’t taken long for Buck to form the same habit, but he always gave his ginger to Eddie, offering it up like a sacred thing.

Buck smiled against his lips and gently eased free of his grip, his hands sliding down Eddie’s chest as he pulled away. “Come on. More celebrating to do,” he said, leading them toward the kitchen. He opened the fridge and reached for a small box dated exactly one year ago, and Eddie reached past him for the bottle of champagne chilling on the shelf beside it.

They turned in tandem, setting both on the counter. It was with a practiced ease that they moved about their space, with Eddie taking down champagne flutes and Buck retrieving small plates and cutlery.

Eddie uncorked it and poured them each a glass. He couldn’t stop smiling for even one second. Once the glasses were poured, he turned and pulled himself up onto the counter, watching Buck.

He lifted the lid with an air of gravitas that might have been comical if it weren’t such a special occasion. He bit his lip in anticipation, and broke into a wide grin once a small cake was revealed. It was a shockingly deep red, plain on top with stylish gold icing down the sides. Buck pushed at the corners of the box until it laid flat.

“Ready?” He asked, full of an almost nervous energy.

“Always,” Eddie replied.

Buck bit his bottom lip, his head tilting in the way it often did when he had a thought that he felt needed reconsidering. He pushed the plates aside and picked up the two forks, then turned, holding one out for Eddie.

“Fewer dishes,” he explained, looking at the fork instead of Eddie.

“Right,” Eddie drew out, his fingers covering Buck’s as he took the fork. He raised an eyebrow. “So you’re not thinking about shoving a big chunk in my face?”

Buck grinned. “You know me so well. The thought did cross my mind, but I didn’t think it was worth pissing you off.”

“That didn’t stop you before,” Eddie huffed, thinking back to the last time they’d shared a piece of cake. He handed Buck his champagne and picked up his own, tapping their glasses together.

“I feel like shoving wedding cake in your husband’s face is really only funny the first time,” Buck said, sounding almost saddened by the thought. He looked down at the cake wistfully.

Eddie snorted and looked down at the glass in his hand.

“Any regrets?” Buck asked softly, leaning his hip against the counter next to Eddie’s knee.

“Not one,” Eddie said, shaking his head and looking up at Buck. He reached over and took hold of the tie again, pulling Buck to stand in between his knees.

Buck entered his space willingly, settling one arm atop Eddie’s shoulders while an easy smile played over his face. He held the other up between them and rubbed his thumb over the plain gold band on his fourth finger. It had acquired little scuffs and imperfections since the day Eddie had slid it into place, largely because Buck refused to take it off no matter what he was doing.

Eddie took his hand and kissed his fingertips, then held them both against his chest.

“Happy anniversary, baby,” Buck whispered, bumping their foreheads together.

“Happy one year,” Eddie replied, and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com).
> 
> Reblog [here](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com/post/631093275413118976/4-that-didnt-stop-you-before-fox-911-fluff).


End file.
